


Overcharged

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Creampie, Doctor/Nurse, Durse, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Glove Kink, Hair Pulling, Height Differences, Herman Carter treats Sally, Herman keeps his mask on, Herman laughs, I don’t know what else to put down, I’m not good with tags, Lemon, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Play, Medical Procedures, NSFW, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Control, Rape, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sally gets treated, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Typical Herman Carter, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yes in that way, filthy smut, like a lot, medical aftercare, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: Sally Smithson is carried by Herman Carter and placed in a room for a routine medical requirement, a “checkup”, and Herman’s treatment quickly takes a steamy turn.Or...Sally Smithson gets treated and Herman can’t keep his hands to himself.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Sally Smithson | The Nurse
Kudos: 17





	Overcharged

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.
> 
> I didn’t think that this was really well written at all, but I’m taking a chance.

Carrying another killer over his shoulder was comical to say the least, the hollowed breathing of the nurse and weak attempts at struggling out of his grasp only made Herman tighten his grip. His hand gradually falling from her back to ghost a few electrical fingers over her inner thigh, a closed door on the right catches his attention and he makes haste to open and close it behind him. Bruised around both eyelids and his mouth was stretched and bruised as well, the metal clamps kept his grotesque features in check. This appointment would be very different, that he had planned for her routine medical requirement, otherwise known as a checkup. Unceremoniously moving her from his shoulder and tossing her onto a hospital bed, her form flops once and she lets out a pained screech, Herman giggles. 

The apparatus kept his features in place as he grips his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes meet his own, his breathing takes on a more steadier approach, slow and as calm as it sounds to her ears. Letting go of her chin, the doctor steps back and places a hand over her shoulder, rubbing small circles into the flesh beneath her dress. Without removing the apparatus, he lets his hand drop from her shoulder and gestures for her to lay down. Whether then refusing and trying to blink her way out of this situation, Sally complies, her chest rising and falling softly with each shallow breath she takes. Hands grab at her ankles, quickly wrapping restraints around them, assuring that they’re tight enough around the pale flesh.

He does the same with her wrists, setting them down by her hips and ensuring that they too, are secured properly. Surprised to have a compliant subject, Herman removes the cold clamps around his mouth and sighs heavily. Electricity arches across the electrodes placed upon his head, his irises seemed to have a sort of glow to them, the sclera an unnatural shade of red. The scarred flesh that adorned his face is just as equally grotesque as his eyes, a pen sits firmly clipped within his shirt pocket, his button up a cherry red. A black vest decorated with white dots, a grey tie wrapped elegantly around and under the collar, brown trousers and black shoes complete the rest.

He is without his weapon - although that wouldn’t keep him from hurting the nurse who laid diligently still before him. Without so much as a word, he leans over her and kisses her chin, dry and chapped lips make contact with cold, pale skin. Replacing the clamps around the corners of his mouth, a hand trails over her dress, feeling over the fabric. Turning his back towards her, he grabs a pair of medical scissors and whirls back around to face her, her eyes wide with a mixture of fear and confusion. Snipping with precision, he cuts along the bottom of her dress, upwards in the middle, his hands pull both ends aside so that her skin is exposed to the air.

Her breasts are just as pale as the rest of her, his eyes roam over her form, fingers finding her shoulders and tentatively caressing the flesh. His hands move from her shoulders to cup her breasts, kneading them harshly as he laughs. Seconds pass and he’s setting the scissors aside, moving his hands away and putting on a pair of medical gloves. As he moves to the end of the bed, he bends forward and places his hands over her thighs, her hipbones prominent as his eyes wander downward. Two fingers gently rub over her folds, his thumb circling around her clit as he examines her here. 

Once again, Herman removes the clamps from his mouth and speaks up. 

“There appears to be no external damage here. No trauma with the exception of your throat. You’re due for a checkup, my dear.”

A sharp gasp, Sally makes eye contact and groans.

”No need to worry...”

A finger gently strokes the skin of her inner thigh.

“You’re in good hands.”

He giggles loudly and moves his apparatus back in place, stepping away to walk over to a table and grab a stethoscope, draping it around the nape of his neck. Herman undoes his tie, undoing the top button of his shirt, his breathing slightly picks up as he heads on over to Sally. Placing the stethoscope on, his hand resting over her heart, a slightly elevated heart rate. One hand rests over her breast, his index and thumb rolling over her nipple, her heartbeat thrums within his ears. 

After checking her heart, he lets go of her flesh, placing the stethoscope over his neck again and adjusting his tie. Placing a gloved finger into her mouth, he pulls her jaw as wide as he can and looks down her throat. 

Mere seconds pass and he gives her a soft pat on the cheek, removing his tie and stethoscope altogether, swiftly tossing it to the floor. His hands roam over her torso, checking to make sure that every organ is still in its right place, airy laughs fill the room. Once he’s finished, he tugs her dress from underneath her back and it too falls to the floor. Herman turns on a heel and gathers a hospital gown for her, setting it across the table and grabbing ahold of her ankles, spreading her legs as wide as the restraints would allow. 

Undressing, he lets his clothing join hers on the linoleum, electricity constantly travels down his arms and over his fingers and hands. 

Moving forward, he settles himself above her, each hip resting over her own, positioning himself near her entrance, he rips his apparatus from his mouth once more. Blood flying and falling over the both of them, he enters her and pushes harshly against her, hips flush with hers when he thrusts and leans close to her face. His lips travel to her cheek, neck, shoulders, a hand finds her auburn locks and tugs tightly, he groans softly. 

“Such a strange feeling, I haven’t felt the touch of a woman for a long time.”

intertwining a hand with hers, his other still pulling on her hair with each thrust he makes. Sally silently gasps, her mouth agape, Herman increases his pace, feeling her walls tighten around his length.

A particularly hard thrust makes him moan, nails digging into her hand, his breathing increases and sounds as though it’s excited. Another pull of her hair lifts her head up slightly, his eyes never leaving her own, her cunt spasms against him when he pulls out.

“No, no, no... Not quite yet, Nurse Smithson.” 

With a relieved sigh, he shoves himself inside her, only to slowly leave and grunt. This happens a few more times before he’s completely sheathed within her, allowing her to adjust to his size. Compared to him above her, she seemed short, whereas he was at least two heads taller then her. It made her crack a smile, her back arching against his chest and eyes widening when Herman slams his hips against hers. Fighting against the restraints, her wrists rubbing along the leather, a screech. 

Herman adjusts his weight, placing two fingers over her clit and sending a charge to her, Sally’s back arches a little, all while Herman laughs. He sets a brutal pace, fingers moving vigorously, soft shocks leave her wheezing against him and that’s when he moves out again. Sitting back on his knees, Herman watches her, one hand now resting against her hip, the other brushing against her mound. Inserting a finger into her and breathing heavily again, he adds a second one, giggling as she writhes beneath him when he sends more shocks into her. 

“Stop! Please Herman!”

“Oh! That’s music to my ears, doll!”

“No!”

Her pleas fall on deaf ears, only spurring him on as he pumps his fingers into her, rubbing along her inner walls and sighing. A hand reaches for her hair again, gripping tightly so that she’s looking directly at him, his fingers are replaced with his length. The other hand envelopes a breast, fingers pulling and twisting, electrical shocks causing her body to slightly convulse. A manic laugh, blood seeps through his torn lips and falls over her chest, hips pressing firmly against her own.

It doesn’t last long before they’re both coming at the same time, he stills above her, moaning softly as her essence covers his length. Staying there for a few more seconds, he moves away and examines her, his essence spilling out and pooling slightly over the sheet. Climbing off of her and gathering the hospital gown, he undoes the restraints and helps her to sit up, setting the gown on the bed beside her. Thick fingers find their way through her auburn locks. Wasting no time, he redresses and clears his throat.

“Put this on and I’ll assess to your situation.”

Making a gesture towards the apex of her thighs, a mixture of bodily fluids flowing down between her legs when she stands and swiftly dresses into the gown. Sally averts her attention towards him when he gathers another pair of medical gloves and puts them on. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Sally rubs a hand over her forehead and lets out a shaky breath, Herman pushing her legs apart and touching her labia. More essence flows out and he quickly grabs a wipe to clean it away.

“Apologies for the mess, Nurse Smithson.”

It isn’t sincere, she hears it within his voice when he glances up at her, another swipe at her flesh and Herman stands back up to his full height. Tossing the gloves and wipes into the nearest trash receptacle, he grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet, handing her tattered dress back to her and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“As for your checkup, everything seems to be operating within normal perimeters. With regards to that annoying stridor of yours, of course.”

Straightening out her back, Sally makes haste to leave the room, but a hand grabs ahold of hers and pulls her back, colliding with solid muscle behind her.

“Lets tend to that wound on your hand.”

The burning and glowing skin of her hand reaches her face, a series of wheezes fall from her lips as she floats around to face the doctor. Salve and wrappings already waiting within his hands, he works quickly to smear salve all over her hand and wrap it up with a few laughs in between. Once finished though, he places the metallic clamps back into the corners of his mouth, the blood still lingering. 

With a heavy sigh, Sally turns away and blinks out of his sight, the hospital gown and wisps of black smoke flowing behind her. She is soon returned to the campfire and the trapper could be seen emerging from the deep, dark, sinister forest. 

“Evan.” She whispers, facing the male and struggling to breathe. 


End file.
